


Curse Words and Gunshot Wounds

by Lili_Noir



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: I need sleep XD, I overdid the salt, M/M, Mafia AU, Oswald is one salty boi, crackfic, i wrote this at 2 in the morning, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_Noir/pseuds/Lili_Noir
Summary: Jim visits the Iceberg Lounge where his secret boyfriend Oswald is recovering from a gunshot wound.





	Curse Words and Gunshot Wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HauntedByShadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedByShadows/gifts).

> This is for my good friend who is a sucker for a good Gobblepot fanfic, so I decided to write him a short drabble dedicated to them. Hope you enjoy boyo!

Pushing open the door to the Iceberg Lounge home to the infamous mafia boss, known only as the Penguin, Jim Gordon stretched his aching limbs.

Today had been a hard day, having to pretend to his co workers that he wasn’t dating the crime king of Gotham wasn’t as easy as it looks you know.

***

He had been in the middle of a shootout between Oswald’s men and his own, when he was shouted at by Detcetive Harper.

Looking around, Jim saw that all of the other men and women were either occupied with fighting each other or they were lying on the ground with blood seeping out of the bullet wounds peppering their bodies.

Everyone was occupied, except for....Jim and Oswald.

“Come on Jim! You can get a clean shot from there.” Harper yelled across the room to him.

The look in Oswald’s eyes clearly read _I think the fuck not. Put the gun down Jim, now!_

_‘I’m sorry Oswald’_ Jim thought, before pulling the trigger on his pistol.

***

“Well, well, well! If it isn’t Mr Traitor. Come to stab me in the back, have you?” It was safe to say that Oswald was pissed.

“What choice did I have Oswald? If I didn’t shoot you they would start getting suspicious.” Jim replied, grabbing a bottle of alcohol, sighing heavily.

“Do you need any help dressing your wound?” The police officer asked the crime lord, coming over to sit next to him, glass of wine in hand.

Oswald glared at him.

“No help needed, thank you _very_ much.”

“Come on Ozzie, I’m trying to be nice here, help me out.” Jim’s voice was calm and comforting, and he swore he could see a glimpse of a smile beneath his boyfriend’s glare.

Oswald smiled at him softly, before returning to a hard glare.

“Doesn’t make up for the fact that you FUCKING SHOT ME!”

Ah, alas, some things never change...

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! That’s it for today! Hope you enjoyed that short drabble. If you did like it then you can always request one and I’ll gift it to you!
> 
> Much love
> 
> Lili xx 🖤💚


End file.
